Détermination
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: Akainu est furieux après sa dispute avec Fujitora au téléphone. Il décide donc d'aller le confronter, mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'imaginait.


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est un OS sur un pairing que je n'avais jamais expérimenté.**

 **C'est sur Akainu et Fujitora. Oui. J'assume. XD**

 **Donc c'est surtout pour mon Charly chouchou à qui j'ai promis cet os depuis belle-lurette et qui a une patience d'ange. XD Joyeux anniversaire très très très en retard.**

 **Je suis très nerveuse de jouer avec tes doudous le temps de cet OS, sache-le XD**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece est la propriété d'Eichiro Oda**

 **Alors ça se passe après leur fameuse engueulade au téléphone sur Dressrosa. Bien sûr la suite n'est pas comme dans le manga, j'ai pris des libertés.**

 **Merci à ma super bêta Nath qui a le courage de corriger tout mes trucs chelous. XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je ne veux pas être un héros batti sur des mensonges.

La dignité d'Issho...

Cette phrase...Elle l'avait tellement rendu fou de rage.

Sakazuki bouillait. Souvent. Pour tout un tas de choses. Pour le coup, son fruit du démon lui était parfaitement assorti. Mais là... Là c'était trop.

Lorsqu'il hurla sur Fujitora depuis son bureau, tout le quartier général de la marine entendit et même _sentit_ sa fureur. Tout à fait comme un volcan qui entre en éruption, la base se mit à trembler. Lorsqu'il raccrocha brusquement, le pauvre escargophone émit un couinement de douleur. Sans y prêter attention, il sortit de son bureau comme un forcené et passa en courant dans les couloirs de la marine pour se rendre au service des communications. Il aboya sur les pauvres types qui se trouvaient là de transmettre à toutes les bases de la marine dans le monde de ne laisser entrer Fujitora sous aucun prétexte et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ordre de l'Amiral en chef lui-même.

« Même dans les coins les plus paumés des quatre océans. Même dans l'avant-poste du plus paumé des trous à rats d'East-Blue. Je veux que chaque clampin de la marine, même jusqu'au type qui récure les chiottes, soit mis au courant qu'il n'a pas le DROIT de rentrer jusqu'à ce que je donne un ordre contraire, c'est bien clair ? »

Les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous et commencèrent précipitamment la transmission. Akainu repartit comme il était venu, dans un état second de rage. Par tous les dieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à Issho ?

L'Amiral en chef n'était pas sans savoir que son subordonné avait un véritable honneur de vieux samouraï à toute épreuve. Mais les temps changeaient et les hommes devaient s'adapter. Et bon sang, Issho en s'excusant et reconnaissant l'ingérence du gouvernement et de la marine, avait fait une connerie monumentale. Et qui c'est qui en tant que supérieur direct, qui avait envoyé le vice-amiral sur Dressrosa, se faisait remonter les bretelles comme un gamin par le Conseil des cinq ? Sa pomme !

Il parcourut les couloirs à toute vitesse, les soldats se mettant au garde-à-vous et s'écartant sur son passage. Ce que Sakazuki n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que dans son emportement, il laissait échapper des volutes de fumée brûlante et que ses poings s'étaient transformés en lave en fusion. Il desserra les mains et celles-ci reprirent leur forme habituelle. Bon ok, il était vraiment très en colère. C'était peut-être un peu exagéré.

Mais Akainu devait s'avouer que ce qui l'avait foutu le plus en rogne, était de devoir subir les remontrances de ces cinq vieux fous pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Ces cinq abrutis qui se tenaient tranquillement au sommet de Mari-Joie et se permettaient de lui donner des conseils et de l'engueuler, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais foutu le pied dans une base navale.

Tout ça parce que ça n'arrangeait pas leurs petites affaires personnelles. Ces types ne voyaient jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils n'en avaient rien à carrer que la marine garde ou perde la face dans cette affaire, et encore moins que l'armée n'ai plus le respect et la confiance des gens. Il n'osait même pas penser au Gouvernement ce qui comptait c'était la perte de leurs intérêts.

C'était ça Marie-Joie. Des types aux gros culs assis sur leurs privilèges comme les crocs d'un chien famélique sur son os. Dire que Sakazuki ne les portaient pas dans son cœur était un euphémisme. En attendant, la marine dépendait du gouvernement mondial, que le conseil des cinq dirigeait.

Et Akainu obéissait aux ordres. Il était un soldat. Il avait été formé pour ça. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Sa dignité était en jeu.

Vingt putains de minutes à se faire engueuler. Avant qu'il puisse faire son boulot de soldat de la marine. Akainu était une véritable machine de guerre, froid et insensible. Peu importait les moyens mis en œuvre, tant que justice était faite. Mais il connaissait son travail mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas pour rien, que malgré les réserves de certains de ses collègues et un combat quasi à mort avec Kuzan, il avait quand même été élu Amiral en chef.

Aussi, comme un bon commandant, il avait envoyé immédiatement Tsuru accompagnée de Sengoku récupérer Doflamingo pour le mettre à l'ombre et apporter toute l'aide logistique nécessaire pour aider à la reconstruction du pays et soigner les soldats et habitants malmenés. Car c'était ce que faisait la marine lorsque la situation de crise était terminée. Le travail d'un soldat ne s'arrêtait pas à la guerre. Il continuait après, se perpétuait dans le temps pour instaurer une paix durable.

Passé son premier réflexe, il était sorti en trombe de Marie-Joie, avait sauté dans son navire de guerre, s'était rendu dans les quartiers généraux de la marine, avait attrapé son escargophone et avait passé un savon mémorable à Fujitora. Mais cet abruti n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'engueuler en retour. La discussion musclée qui avait suivi lui avait mis les nerfs tellement à rude épreuve, qu'Akainu résistait encore à la tentation de tout brûler autour de lui. Heureusement, l'homme avait un contrôle de fer sur ses émotions... volcaniques. Ou pas. Si l'on considérait que c'était un contrôle de fer de littéralement faire un trou dans le sol à chaque pas. Il attrapa un marine au passage et lui ordonna de réparer ses dégâts. Il n'en avait rien à carrer de l'identité ou du grade du type. Un marine doit être polyvalent. Même si son job c'est d'éplucher les patates, si on lui fout un fusil entre les mains, il doit être capable de tirer.

Il lui ordonna de retirer le montant des dégâts de son propre salaire personnel. Dignité jusqu'au bout. Personne ne dirait de Sakazuki qu'il était corrompu et qu'il profitait éhontément du budget de la marine.

Il se dirigea ensuite, toujours en furie jusqu'à son bateau de guerre personnel et ordonna de partir sur le champ.

Il allait retrouver Fujitora. Et il savait parfaitement où aller, grâce à Sengoku qui lui avait fourni la position du vice-amiral. Il ignorait ce que le vieux singe avait dans la tête, mais il savait qu'il pourrait le retrouver sur cette île.

Inutile d'emmener une garnison avec lui. Il n'y allait pas pour le confronter. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient rencontrer des pirates sur le chemin et il allait pouvoir passer sa fureur sur eux...

Issho avait accompagné Tsuru et Sengoku jusqu'à Impel Down afin de mettre Donquixote Doflamingo en prison. Il terminait sa mission à Dressrosa jusqu'au bout. Puis l'ancien Amiral en chef lui avait gentiment offert de l'accompagner avec un navire de la marine jusqu'à la destination de son choix.

Fujitora avait accepté et lui avait demandé l'île tranquille la plus proche. Il aimait bien la compagnie de Sengoku. L'amiral en chef débarrassé de ses fonctions était redevenu l'homme tranquille qu'il était avant. Il le sentait dans sa voix, Marineford l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Fujitora voulait bien le comprendre. Il y avait des guerres qui suffisaient pour une vie entière. Sengoku avait démissionné et sa position simple de consultant lui suffisait. Il observait les événements de loin, comme il se plaisait à le dire.

Le voyage avait donc été agréable. Ils l'avaient déposé sur une petite île où fait rare dans le nouveau monde, la piraterie n'était que peu présente. Les gens avaient l'air bons et accueillants et cela suffisait à Fujitora. Il avait enlevé son manteau d'amiral, l'avait confié à Sengoku et lui avait demandé de le rapporter au siège.

Il prenait son engagement jusqu'au bout. Sakazuki lui avait interdit de remettre un pied dans n'importe-qu'elle base de la marine. Il ne méritait pas son manteau. Et encore moins après les événements de Dressrosa. Il n'avait plus l'envie de le porter pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il capture chapeau de paille... Autant dire jamais, vu comme la tâche s'annonçait compliquée.

En effet, Issho aimait bien le garçon. Il avait apprécié sa gentillesse. Il n'était clairement pas comme les autres pirates. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas envie de le capturer et de rapporter sa tête à Sakazuki, tout dévoué soit-il à la marine et surtout à son supérieur...

Aussi pour l'instant, il partait voyager. Découvrir le monde. Fujitora voulait voir les gens. Rencontrer le peuple. Une chose qu'il n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion de faire avec ses fonctions. Appréhender la menace pirate, les relations complexes qui régissaient les hommes et la piraterie. Découvrir un moyen d'abroger ce système de capitaine corsaire obsolète et stupide qu'il haïssait.

N'en déplaise à Sakazuki, il voulait apporter sa propre vision de la justice. Une justice plus pacifiste, plus proche des gens. Il avait l'espoir que chapeau de paille changerait les choses à sa manière dans le monde de la piraterie et que lui de son côté, en concourant à la perte du système des capitaines corsaires, il montrerait à Akainu ce dont il était capable et il pourrait ainsi regagner ses pénates, sa position et surtout la considération de l'homme...

Il déambula dans le village dans lequel il s'était arrêté et demanda à un passant son chemin. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était manger des ramens et boire du sake. L'homme ne se contenta pas de lui indiquer le chemin, il l'emmena personnellement jusqu'au petit restaurant. Une bonne odeur de viande et de bouillon épicé lui chatouilla les narines. Il remercia le type et entra dans le restaurant. La chaleur l'envahit immédiatement. On lui indiqua une table libre et il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il s'assit par terre*1 et qu'on lui amena un grand bol de ramen au porc et une bouteille de sake.

Issho aimait les choses simples. Les choses humaines. Une petite bourgade, un petit restaurant où manger de bonnes choses. Une compagnie sympathique.

C'était la seule chose qui lui manquait alors qu'il dégustait ses ramen.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la tranquillité de la pièce accueillante fut brisée par une voix puissante et furieuse qui tonna :

« ISSHO ! »

Le vice-amiral soupira et posa son bol de soupe et ses baguettes. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien ce timbre. Sans même sourciller, il tourna la tête vers la provenance de l'appel et tapotant le coussin libre à côté de lui, gronda :

« Viens donc plutôt t'asseoir au lieu d'aboyer, Sakazuki. Laisse ses braves gens tranquilles, tu leur fait peur. »

En effet, Issho n'était pas sans ignorer l'atmosphère bien plus tendue du restaurant.

Akainu, surpris et indigné du manque de réaction de Fujitora, voulut gronder, hurler, envoyer son poing dans la figure de son subordonné, transformer ce bled paumé en lave et... n'émit qu'un grondement outré avant d'obtempérer et de s'asseoir à côté de lui, par terre.

Sengoku lui avait fait promettre avant qu'il le remplace en tant qu'Amiral en chef de faire preuve d'un peu plus de... diplomatie.

Dieu qu'Akainu détestait ce mot ! Ça lui mettait les terminaisons nerveuses à vif. Y'avait pas de diplomatie à avoir avec un subordonné récalcitrant et encore moins un putain de pirate. Mais bon. Sakazuki admettait sa propre faiblesse quand il s'agissait d'Issho. Un de ses plus vieux frères d'armes. Il décida de lui laisser une petite chance et de voir ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

Issho héla le patron qui vint poser devant Akainu, non sans se répandre en courbettes affligeantes, un grand bol de ramen, une deuxième bouteille de sake et une coupe. Sakazuki ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il était habitué à ce genre de déférences et les méprisaient assez.

Fujitora tendit alors la main vers lui mais il ne broncha pas. Issho était le seul qui avait le droit de le toucher sans se faire massacrer sur le champ. Même Sengoku, Kuzan ou Kizaru ne se serait jamais permis une telle familiarité. Tout simplement parce que Fujitora était aveugle, et qu'au début lorsqu'il avait dû s'habituer à la perte de ses yeux, il avait dû passer par le toucher. Maintenant, c'était presque comme s'il voyait sans.

Akainu ne le prenait jamais en pitié. Il avait une totale confiance en ses capacités de guerrier. Issho avait prouvé à bien des soldats contre qui il s'entraînait que le ménager à cause de ses yeux était la pire chose à faire. Fujitora détestait qu'on le traite comme un handicapé. Et Akainu le prenait encore moins en commisération du fait qu'il savait que Issho s'était rendu lui-même aveugle pour ne plus voir la cruauté du monde. Ha ! ça lui allait bien de lui reprocher d'être borné quand on était autant jusqu'au-boutiste !

Mais Issho, malgré tout, continuait à toucher Akainu. Régulièrement lorsqu'ils se rencontraient en réunion, il posait sa main sur son épaule, parfois sur sa casquette ou sa nuque comme pour être sûr qu'il soit bien là, qu'il n'ait pas changé. Et Sakazuki se contentait de grogner et de lui fourrer une tasse de café entre les mains. Il avait conscience que c'était des contacts parfois un peu trop « intimes » pour deux gars comme eux, même amis de longue date, mais Akainu les appréciait trop pour y mettre fin.

Il posa sa main sur la mâchoire de l'Amiral en chef et haussa un sourcil.

« Tu t'es laissé poussé la barbe ? »

Sakazuki vida sa coupe de sake et répondit :

« Oui. Ça fait un moment. »

Issho eut un sourire amusé. Factuel. Comme toujours.

« Tout comme ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu physiquement. »

Akainu ne répondit rien et Issho parcourut la mâchoire de l'Amiral, qui sursauta lorsque sentit les doigts sur sa cicatrice.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses points faibles et grogna d'inconfort.

« Kuzan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme toujours, Fujitora posait les bonnes questions.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Et tu lui as fait pire. »

Fujitora laissa retomber sa main. En effet, Kuzan avait perdu une jambe dans la bataille... Mais nulle trace d'agressivité ou de reproche dans la voix d'Issho. La voix était presque trop douce, trop compréhensive. Akainu n'avait pas l'habitude d'être compris. Il avait l'habitude d'être craint, défié, que ses actes soient jugés, mais être compris était une grande première. Sa main trembla sur la coupe de sake. Il répondit d'une voix sourde :

« Encore une fois, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour faire régner la Justice. »

Le mot « justice » chez Akainu sonnait toujours avec un grand « J ». Leur vision de la justice était très différente. Mais Issho ne le comprenait que trop bien. Il était comme lui, Sakazuki, un type entier, qui même si peu de gens partageaient sa vision du monde, allait jusqu'au bout de sa conviction, persuadé dur comme fer de faire ce qu'il fallait.

Fujitora soupira.

« On est de vieux imbéciles toi et moi. »

Akainu se tourna vers lui, serra la mâchoire et gronda :

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je suis toujours en colère. »

Issho gronda en retour :

« Et je ne m'excuserai pas. »

Akainu sentit ses poils se hérisser et la lave affluer dans son corps de rage. Rage qui fut aussitôt stoppée par la main de Fujitora sur la sienne. Ce dernier eut un sourire triste avant de continuer :

« Et je ne veux pas que tu reviennes sur ma décision. J'attraperai Chapeau de paille et Law. J'obéis à tous tes ordres, Amiral, tu le sais. »

Il y avait une note de malice dans la dernière phrase qui provoqua bien plus de choses en Akainu qu'elle n'aurait dû. Beaucoup trop. D'abord sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Et ça c'était quelque-chose que Sakazuki avait du mal à avaler. Heureusement, restait sa fierté, toujours fidèle au poste, qui hurlait au scandale dès qu'il se disait qu'il pourrait réhabiliter Issho. Et ensuite, cette chaleur, bien trop enthousiaste, qui l'envahissait alors qu'il sentait la main de Fujitora sur la sienne et sa voix souriante qui lui disait qu'il obéirait à n'importe-lequel de ses ordres.

Akainu grogna d'inconfort. Dire que l'homme à côté de lui n'était pas à son goût serait un mensonge. Dire qu'il ne lui avait jamais plu serait pire encore. Mais Sakazuki n'avait jamais eu le temps pour la bagatelle, et encore moins à l'heure actuelle, où les pirates poussaient pire que de la mauvaise herbe et semblaient vouloir à tout prix saper son autorité sur les mers. Et une part d'Akainu n'arrivait clairement pas à admettre que son subordonné pouvait lui plaire. Fierté de marine, de commandant, d'homme tout simplement...

Il soupira. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, la vraie raison de tout cela, c'était qu'il était juste complètement handicapé des relations humaines.

Issho, ne voyant pas les expressions de son visage, se demandait bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'Akainu attrapa sa main, la serra brièvement, avant de marmonner :

« Viens, allons nous-en. »

Issho hocha la tête et prit appui sur son épaule pour se relever. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour se diriger, se lever et toutes ces choses qui l'avaient déstabilisé quand il s'était ôté la vue. Depuis il entendait, sentait même l'espace autour de lui sans souci. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher Akainu, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'une force née de l'habitude, mais Issho avait toujours été parfaitement honnête avec lui. Sakazuki depuis sa rencontre avec lui, il y a bien des années, lui avait toujours fait cet effet. Il le désirait, ni plus ni moins. Mais il connaissait parfaitement l'homme et savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Alors il se contentait d'être à ses côtés, de l'épauler et d'être un camarade, un frère d'arme. Issho était un homme paisible, il avait fait la paix avec tout cela depuis des années. Sa situation le satisfaisait pleinement et il était parfaitement heureux de pouvoir apporter son soutien à Akainu.

Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher. Il considérait déjà cela comme une victoire personnelle, étant donné que l'Amiral en chef ne se laissait jamais approcher par personne d'autre. Et aussi bêtement que cela, ça le satisfaisait.

Ils quittèrent le petit restaurant, après qu'Akainu ait déposé une somme assez conséquente sur le bar en grognant à Fujitora que c'était pour lui et qu'il lui devait bien ça. Issho se contenta de sourire.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Issho se sentit soudain perdu. Il ne voulait pas qu'Akainu parte immédiatement. A plus de 50 balais, une vie passée à combattre les pirates dans la marine, à avoir vu les pires champs de bataille, et il se sentait comme un enfant désespéré. C'était pitoyable. Il tâtonna, sa main dans le vide. Akainu la lui attrapa et Fujitora soupira en sentant le contact du bras puissant de Sakazuki sous sa paume et sortit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour le retenir :

« Tu peux m'aider à trouver un endroit où dormir ? »

Akainu se sentit incroyablement stupide en avisant l'air complètement perdu de l'homme. Il suffisait d'un mot, pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble à la base... Un petit ordre...

Sa fierté et son honneur hurlèrent de concert dans toute son âme. Et puis merde, il était toujours en colère. Ça, ça ne se calmerait pas de sitôt.

Il se contenta de soupirer, attrapa le bras de Fujitora, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Faiblesse humaine de merde. Il devait avoir une sacrée dégaine tous les deux, bras dessus bras dessous comme ça.

Issho sourit à nouveau. Par tous les dieux, il fallait qu'il arrête de sourire. Il avait cet air toujours si… apaisé et bienveillant sur le visage, c'était atroce. Akainu préférait presque quand ils s'engueulaient. Au moins il pouvait faire face.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sakazuki avise une auberge qui lui parut confortable. Akainu nota l'ambiance paisible du village dans lequel Fujitora avait choisi d'échouer. Ça lui allait comme un gant. Issho brisa le silence :

« C'est Sengoku qui t'a dit où je me trouvais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Akainu se sentit comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

«Oui. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il n'a même pas émis une seule protestation quand je lui ai ordonné de me dire où tu étais. »

Fujitora sourit.

« ça ne m'étonne pas. Il m'a passé un savon pour que je vienne m'excuser. »

Akainu s'arrêta. Ils étaient juste devant l'auberge.

« Et ? »

Fujitora répondit fermement :

« Et je ne le ferai pas. »

Akainu gronda, mécontent :

« Dans ce cas, on en reste toujours au même point. »

Issho eut un sourire malicieux.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu reviennes sur ta décision. Laisse-moi te prouver que ma vision des choses peut coller avec la tienne, toute aussi opposée soit-elle. »

Le sourire rayonnant de Fujitora brisa quelque chose en Sakazuki. Ou alors c'était le sake. Sûrement un peu des deux... En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. Plutôt mourir. Mais il se jeta sur Issho et le plaqua au mur de l'auberge. Son vice-amiral en lâcha son bâton de surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre le corps musclé de Sakazuki et la paroi la bouche avide de ce dernier contre la sienne, sa barbe rugueuse frottant contre son menton.

Il y eut un instant où le cerveau d'Issho refusa de répondre correctement. C'était impossible. Trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant... Puis alors qu'Akainu se demandait s'il n'allait tout simplement pas le lâcher et aller s'enterrer sous la honte avant de se faire seppuku*2, le cerveau de Fujitora se réveilla, et il attrapa le visage de son supérieur entre les mains avant de répondre furieusement au baiser de Sakazuki.

Akainu se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui. Fujitora grogna et ouvrit la bouche. Sakazuki en profita aussitôt pour y fourrer sa langue, l'investissant comme on prend possession d'un champ de bataille. Issho frissonna lorsque les mains de Sakazuki descendirent le long de son corps et attrapèrent fermement sa taille afin de coller leur deux bassins.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit malgré l'épais tissu de son kimono et le pantalon de son Amiral, que ce dernier bandait aussi fort que lui.

Maintenant, il en était sûr, refuser d'endosser le rôle de héros qui avait libéré Dressrosa était la meilleure décision de sa vie.

Mais Akainu mit brusquement fin au baiser. Ils se firent face, essoufflés et presque étonnés de la tournure des évènements. Sakazuki voulut se dégager, mais Issho agrippa ses épaules. Qu'il rêve s'il pouvait penser s'en aller après ça. La voix rauque, il rapprocha son visage et murmura à son oreille :

« Et où tu comptes aller comme ça, Sakazuki ? Hors de question que je te laisse partir après ce que tu viens de me faire ! »

Akainu eut un sourire vicieux, qu'Issho ne put pas voir, mais sentit parfaitement dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

« Si tu m'amènes chapeau de paille et Law, je considérerai l'idée de recommencer et de... poursuivre cette activité illicite avec toi, Issho... »

Fujitora s'en étouffa d'indignation. Il s'exclama :

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

Sakazuki rit. C'était un bruit très rare de la part de son supérieur. Issho grava ce son dans sa mémoire.

« Je suis intraitable tu le sais. »

Mais Fujitora n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait de la ressource. Il frotta allégrement son bassin contre le sien. L'Amiral en chef grogna de surprise et de désir. Issho ricana et gronda à son oreille :

« Si on oubliait ça juste pour ce soir. Tu repars demain matin et on ne poursuivra plus cette « activité illicite » comme tu dis jusqu'à ce que je te les emmène enchaînés pour un aller simple à Impel Down. Mais à partir de demain, OK ? »

Akainu grogna. C'était très bas de sa part de mettre les mots « Impel Down », « enchaînés » et l'idée d'un rapport sexuel avec lui dans la même phrase. C'était vil. Mais Sakazuki était peut-être très puissant, intraitable, et avec la marine entière sous ses ordres, il était décidément un homme fait de chair et de sang.

Oh et pourquoi pas ?

Sa fierté et son honneur lui hurlèrent à nouveau dessus, il leur gueula en retour d'aller se faire mettre.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son... son... nouvel amant – nom de dieu ce qu'il avait du mal avec ça –, et lui fourra son bâton dans les mains en grognant quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d'injustice et de bassesse, avant de pousser la porte d'entrée de l'auberge.

Fujitora ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau en lui emboîtant le pas, son bâton claquant à chaque pas.

Maintenant, plus que jamais, il ne s'excuserait pas pour ses actes.

* * *

*1 souvent au Japon l'on mange assis sur des coussins à même le sol, devant une table basse.

*2 le seppuku est une pratique des samouraï qui vise à se suicider en s'éventrant, en fait c'est la même chose à l'origine que « se faire Hara-kiri ».

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plu!**

 **J'espère surtout que ça t'a plu à toi Charly ! C'est ce qui m'importe le plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et portez-vous bien !**

 **Bonne semaine !**


End file.
